


everything stays (but it still changes)

by gooeyguts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - November 16, Family Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Paradise Found, Song: Everything Stays (Adventure Time), Songfic, its mild but just a heads up, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyguts/pseuds/gooeyguts
Summary: let's go in the gardenyou'll find something waitinghis gaze clouded at the memories of crowns and purple colored pandas, gigantic crowds of people cheering for him and his family.a mental force carried him towards the forest between this broken land and his brother's. hurried whispers that held a gruesome sadness told him to quicken his pace.time wasn't on their side.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	everything stays (but it still changes)

_let's go in the garden_

a heavy atmosphere settled around them, the debris and dust filling every angle they turned their heads in. a betrayed god sat surrounded by soul sand and his powerful trident in hand, reminiscing the day he arrived this land with the promise of anarchy, only to be backstabbed by his own brother with the beginning of a new government.

he saw all these familiar faces, a mix of emotions reflected on their features. his little brother's heart bled, walking away into the sunset with his best friend. the god's gaze blended into calm waters, the electric storm inside his chest subsided only by the panorama of destruction and fresh blood littering every corner.

a hand gripped his shoulder, a taunting pressure made by the god of this land. the green themed man grinned wickedly, rows of sharp teeth that showed nothing but a sick sense of respect and proudness.

**"good job."**

his words dripped poison, they filled the older god with power, his ego leaped high in the air. he didn't need the approval of anyone –especially not the other's –but that didn't mean he couldn't bask in that glory for a while.

the blood god stood up, boots set ablaze by the wailing sand he was in. his mind wandered to his older brother, to his dad.

_you'll find something waiting_

his gaze clouded at the memories of crowns and purple colored pandas, gigantic crowds of people cheering for him and his family.

a mental force carried him towards the forest between this broken land and his brother's. hurried whispers that held a gruesome sadness told him to quicken his pace.

time wasn't on their side.

so he did. his left hand shook by the utter force he held his trident with, the runes carved on it began glowing as magic flooded his veins. he pointed towards the east and as if they held a close personal bond, the water hugged him gently and launched him to the air, making sure to break his fall by catching the god over and over again.

_right there where you left it, lying upside down_

his cape waved to the beat of the wind. and while strands of rose hair covered slits of his vision, he couldn't have seen the scene before him more clearly.

tears fought to roll out, but he wasn't that kind of man.

the most bitter shade of coffee brown eyes met the tainted rubies on his face. the god shook off the initial shock and quickly kneeled besides the emptying vessel of his dearest brother.

his stay in these new lands was still fairly short up to this point, but he simply couldn't forget this place. the one where the tired god reunited with his blood again, plotting on the fall of a tyrant and reminiscing old times of previous wars.

he didn't expect that when the ruthless president was gone, his brother would leave with him too.

_when you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded_

his father shook mildly, the beautiful wings on his back subconsciously hovered over his brother's figure.

he remembers restless nights filled with thunder that shook them to their very core. his dad had never failed to comfort his children with the silky touch of his wings, embracing the bundle of nerves that were the three brothers with protective arms and reassuring feathers.

the scene before him was like a brutal stab right to his forever beating heart.

_the underside is lighter when you turn it around_

his brother struggled to move, but eventually managed to lay on his back. weak gaze still locked with his.

the man's arms trembled like a leaf on a cold day of autumn. his chest rose and fell harshly, the river of blood pouring out of him the same way a dying star would cry when their time came.

he couldn't see him like this.

_everything stays, right where you left it_

clawed fingers traced his brother's delicate cheeks, going up around his eyes and softly caressing his chin with a calloused thumb.

his eyes still held the god's entire world together. they flashed their shared fondest memories, a peek into an intertwined joyful past could be seen if one were to bargain deep into his coffee brown pools.

_everything stays, but it still changes_

sadly, not everyone shared the god's qualities. where he saw his brother's light, others saw the darkest pits of hell.

the former president had spiraled down, succumbing into the twisted talons of insanity and corruption of his soul, until all that was left could only be known as a man that sunk with his nation in the most painful act of greed.

his iris were fire and ice clashing together where light and curiosity once reigned.

_ever so slightly, daily and nightly_

a quick approaching movement caught his attention, a flash of messy blond hair and brash movements.

the youngest in their family arriving as the melody that was his previous leader’s soul began to slowly fade into the darkest night he’d ever witnessed, endless tears cluttering every corner of his vision like a blind man guided by the vibrations of a dying heart.

his little brother had always reminded him of the sun. the oldest being the moon.

_in little ways, when everything stays_

the blazing star crawled under his father’s wings, soaking up the warmth they gave him as his freezing insides cracked under the pressure of unbearable pain.

he screamed into the emptiness of the forest, consumed in guilt and regret, asking for his father and older brother to help him save the man. how could he possibly know the faltering celestial body had begged for this himself, no longer able to handle the stains of grief and avarice that tainted his soul.

blood pooled around and painted the men’s knees and hands, his brother’s eyes fluttered close as his last bitter, pretty smile graced his human features. spirits of the night had their eyes on the sleepiest inhabitants of these lands; they coaxed his brother’s soul into an eternal rest, telling him about galaxies and asteroids, all the things he’d reach with the warm touch of his fingertips.

a burst of energy coursed through the god as he delicately picked his brother up. he carried him through a sacred portal that only opened in times of need.

his father and little brother followed close behind, teary eyes and broken auras winding up into their dad’s realm.

the god rested on the sand, his family close by.

they were in the best place for one last hug.

one last shared laugh.

one last memory.

one last song.

_**“everything stays”** _

**Author's Note:**

> yooo whats up this literally sucks ass bc i wrote it while sleep deprived at 4 am aaaand english is not my first language lol sorrieee
> 
> also first time posting on ao3 even though i've had this account for 5 years pog???


End file.
